


Beautiful

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Some Humor, baeksoo are cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “Baek” Kyungsoo whines a few beats later.“Soo” Baekhyun whines right back.“Stop it”“Stop what?” Baekhyun asks feigning innocence.“Stop staring at me you weirdo” Kyungsoo mumbles looking down at his notes, “you’re making me uncomfortable”





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello...it is i, back with some baeksoo. full disclaimer, i stole this from myself. i took a previous monsta x scenario of mine and made it a baeksoo. i've been so busy with work and uninspired. then i decided i could totally rewrite some of my fave previous works. like who says i can't? it's my work right? i can do whatever i want. lmao. but anyways, uh yeah here have this, maybe i'll post something more later this weekend. we shall see!! enjoy?

Kyungsoo’s been diligently studying for the last hour and a half. An assortment of note cards and an array of loose notebook paper lay across the coffee table as he rewrites some of his old notes in hopes of memorizing the information better.

Studying however, has proven to be a lot harder for the last fifteen minutes. 

Baekhyun had decided to plop down on the floor across from him with the excuse of bringing him over some snacks—which, Kyungsoo appreciates his boyfriend’s gesture, but it’s a bit more difficult to concentrate when he can feel a certain someone’s eyes on him.

“Baek, shouldn’t  _ you  _ be studying for  _ your  _ finals?” Kyungsoo asks without looking up from his notes. He carries on scribbling away and waits for some sort of reply, which never comes.

Baekhyun forgoes answering Kyungsoo and instead carries on staring at him, a soft smile grazing his face, his hands tucked under his chin.

Kyungsoo breaks five minutes later when he still feels Baekhyun’s gaze on him, sighs in exasperation and  _ finally  _ looks up at him. 

He drops his pen on top of his half finished notes and pointedly stares at Baekhyun and is taken aback by how  _ fond  _ Baekhyun looks as he stares him in the eyes. Kyungsoo’s cheeks begin to color and blush starts to form on the apples of his cheeks quickly spreading through his entire face. 

It causes Baekhyun’s mouth to slowly curve into a wide and cheeky grin, loving the dusty pink color on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, makes him feel oddly proud. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him and tries to ignore Baekhyun once more and attempts to return to his note taking.

“Baek” Kyungsoo whines a few beats later.

“Soo” Baekhyun whines right back.

“Stop it”

“Stop what?” Baekhyun asks feigning innocence.

“Stop staring at me you weirdo” Kyungsoo mumbles looking down at his notes, “you’re making me uncomfortable” 

Baekhyun coos at Kyungsoo’s adorable face and pushes himself up on his elbows leaning across the coffee table so that their faces are mere inches apart, “I’m sorry, it’s just—you’re just so beautiful, did you know that? Kyungsoo, did you know you’re honestly the most beautiful man on the face of this earth” Baekhyun says softly. Kyungsoo looks up at him bashfully and smiles, his eyes turning into little crescents and honestly Baekhyun could be struck down by lightning and he’d go out feeling happy.

“Shut up” Kyungsoo grumbles, shoving Baekhyun away.

Baekhyun chuckles and moves right back up pressing a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I mean it, you know” Baekhyun whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips, you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on”

“And you’re the most annoying boy I’ve ever laid eyes on” 

Kyungsoo laughs heartily when Baekhyun squawks indignantly.

“You love me though, right?” he asks batting his eyelashes, still in Kyungsoo’s personal space.

Kyungsoo’s soft kiss is response enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *little kids chanting yayyyy* 
> 
> aye...there you go, another baeksoo bc honestly they're all i ever wanna write. i have several ideas i haven't gotten the chance to fully form. i hope i do soon, and i hope you guys look forward to them. i hope! you liked this little cheated ripped off work lmao i changed a lot of it though i promise. my previous version was much shorter. anyways.
> 
> as always, comment/kudos are greatly appreciated. thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
